


Tall Dark Stranger

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Sometimes, when Hux masturbates, he uses a toy and pretends someone is forcing themselves on him. It's only a fantasy, and he knows that in reality being raped would be horrible, and not at all eroitic, but he can’t stop thinking about it. He’s ashamed of himself, and he has vowed never to tell his sexual partners about it. That was until he started sharing his bed with a mind reader.





	Tall Dark Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the kylux niche kinks month on [Tumblr](https://kyluxnichekinks.tumblr.com/post/178776756527/hello-and-welcome-to-kylux-niche-kink-november). Today's prompt was _noncon/con-noncon_. Thanks to them for organising this event, I wish I had time to do more prompts!
> 
> This fic doesn't depict a real rape, it is a pre-organised scene between two people in a loving relationship. However, if you find any of the themes here disturbing I suggest you click away. Thank you.

_Sometimes, when Hux masturbates, he fucks himself with a toy and pretends it is someone forcing themselves on him. It's only a fantasy, and he knows that in reality being raped would be awful, and not at all eroitic, but he can’t stop thinking about it. He’s ashamed of himself, and he has vowed never to tell his sexual partners about it. That was until he started sharing his bed with a mind reader._

_One evening, while they were having sex, Kylo saw the fantasy in Hux's mind. At first he was confused, not sure what he was seeing, but when he brings it up Hux has to explain himself. Hux fully expects Kylo to be horrified, but instead he suggests roleplay, to fulfill his fantasy in a safe environment. Hux loves the idea, so they set about working out the details of a scene._ _  
_

-*-

Hux came back to his quarters alone that evening, pleasantly worn out from his shift and ready to relax for a while before going to sleep. He removed his blaster from the holster at his hip, and placed it on the table. Then he entered his sleeping area to rid himself of his coat and boots, and put them away neatly. Next he took off his uniform shirt and sent the garment down the laundry chute, leaving him in only his vest and jodhpurs.

When he returned to his living area he stopped dead at the doorway; frozen in shock. There was a tall dark figure in the middle of his private quarters. He hadn't heard the door open; the stranger must have been there when Hux had entered, but he hadn’t even seen him.

His blaster was on the table between them, and Hux lunged for it. But the stranger was faster; he flung the weapon across the room, out of reach, then grabbed Hux and shoved him face first against the wall. Hux cried out as he thrashed desperately against his attacker, trying to break free of his old, but the other man was too strong. 

“Release me this instant!” Hux yelled. All that gained him was a dizzying smack to the side of his head.  
  
"Calm down," his attacker said. Chastising him as if he were a misbehaving child. "This will only be worse for you if you struggle."  
  
The words made Hux's blood run cold; he suspected now what the man wanted, but he refused to just lie back and take it. He slammed his pointy elbow into the man's stomach, making the man gasp in pain and giving Hux enough time to wriggle free. He ran towards his bedroom to barricade himself inside, but again his attacker was too quick for him, and he pushed his way into the room after him. He took hold of Hux once more and pinned him to the wall with his sizable body, wide and muscular.  
  
"Let me go," Hux whined. He struggled against the man's hold once more, but he was starting to tire, and he couldn't move the man an inch. He gave another valiant effort to buck the man off him, but all that did was make him notice his attacker's sizable erection digging into the small of his back. "Please don't do this."  
  
But his pleas fell on deaf ears. The man took hold of both of his wrists and pinned them behind his back with one hand, then used his free hand to open Hux's trousers and shove them down to his knees, along with his underwear. Hux began to sob  
  
"Now, now, there's no need for that," the stranger said; amused. He then pushed two of his fingers into Hux's mouth. Hux bit them; hard, causing the man to yell and withdraw. He slapped Hux's exposed arse so hard it made his whole body shake. "Do that again and I'll fuck you dry.”

When he pushed his fingers back into Hux's mouth he didn't struggle, instead he sucked them to try and get them as wet as possible. If this was the only lube he was going to get, then he would make damned sure there was as much as possible. After only a few seconds the fingers were pulled out, before one of them was pushed into his hole far too quickly. Hux grimaced at the sting of it, and at the feeling of being degraded in such a way. He tried to pull away from the invasion, but he had nowhere to go.  
  
"Please stop," Hux cried. He started to try and fight back again, but it only served to jossle the finger inside him, and made the man tighten his grip on his wrists. Hux's entire body was shaking now, and he was sobbing with every breath. The next moment another finger pushed inside next to the first, and they both curled inside him to press against his prostate. Hux's sobs turned into an involuntary moan, and the man laughed, his chest rumbling with it. He had never been more humiliated.  
  
"See, it's not so bad," his attacker cooed into his ear.  
  
"Fuck you," Hux spat. But it was undercut by another moan that was ripped from his body by those probing fingers, and the beginnings of an unwanted erection started to stir. The man laughed at him once more.

“I think you're ready for my dick now.” And all at once the stranger's fingers were withdrawn from his body. Hux hardly had the time to breathe before the man picked him up and flung him onto his own bed. Again he tried to get away, but with his trousers tangled around his ankles, and his legs feeling like jelly, he didn't get very far.

The man growled as he grabbed Hux by the ankle and pulled him to the edge of the bed, then discarded the clothing that had got tangled around his legs. Hux had never felt so weak as when his attacker slung his legs over his shoulders and held him in place. The stranger must have had time to open his trousers and get his cock out, because Hux could feel the warm, hard flesh of it rubbing against his backside. The man seemed to enjoy teasing him with it, as for a few moments he did nothing more than rub it against him. Despite himself, Hux whined in frustration.

“See, I know you want this really,” the man said; amused. “Filthy slut.”

Hux shook his head, trying desperately to deny what was quickly becoming apparent; he was aroused by this. There was no more fight left in him now, and he didn’t even try to stop his attacker when he guided himself into his barely lubed hole. He gritted his teeth and waited for the pain; but to Hux’s surprise the man seemed to have lubed himself up without him noticing. The stretch was still painful, but it was the kind of pain he usually liked, and his own cock twitched in response; now fully hard.

The strong hands of his attacker held his legs in a vice-like grip as he began to thrust into him at a bruising pace. Hux put his hand over his mouth, but not in time to stop the moan that slipped out. It was all so wrong, but being thrown around and degraded by a tall, strong man just felt so good. Hux bit his hand to quiet his aroused noises, as his attacker continued to drive into him without mercy.

When the man pushed Hux’s knees up towards his chest, almost bending him in half, he changed the angle just enough for his cock to start rubbing against Hux’s prostate. He whined at the sensation, and he felt his erection pulse; pre-come dribbling down his length.

“Knew you wanted it,” the man said, sounding very pleased with himself. Hux could only whine in response; head swimming with pleasure. His attacker chuckled at his incoherence.

Hux grabbed the sheets beneath him with both hands and moaned loudly; his shame almost completely forgotten. Eventually the stranger started to moan along with him, and his hips began to stutter in a way that indicated an incoming orgasam. He gasped in surprise and relief when the man wrapped a large hand around his cock and he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

With all of his innabitions completely forgotten, Hux wrapped his legs around the man's waist and thrust his hips up to meet that hand encircling his dick. Hux was going to to come; he needed to come.

“Fucking. Filthy. Slut,” the stranger grunted. Hux cried out in pleasure, and came all over himself.

The stranger chuckled, although he sounded winded. He grabbed Hux's legs and once more put them over his shoulders, then after a few more messy thrusts he came inside Hux with a shout.

-*-

After the scene had ended Kylo quickly cleaned them both up while Hux was still blissed out. He then undressed himself properly and got into bed; pulling Hux's exhausted body gently into his arms.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked.

“Yeah,” Hux replied, against Kylo’s chest. Kylo stroked a soothing hand through his hair.

“You’re sure? I thought I hit you too hard at the start, but you didn’t say your safe word.”

“It was fine, darling, you were perfect.” Kylo sighed in relief and finally felt himself relax. Hux kissed him on the cheek, then Kylo turned his head to the side and kissed him back on the lips, soft and slow; exactly the opposite to how he had acted during the scene.

“I love you,” Kylo murmured after a while.

“Love you too,” Hux replied.

“Good. Now you're going to drink some water.”

Hux groaned. “I said I'm fine.” But Hux allowed Kylo to manuvoer him into an upright position, and drank from the glass that Kylo held up for him.

“Thank you,” Hux said sleepily, after all the water was gone.

“Don’t mention it,” Kylo told him, as he pulled the bed covers over them both. “Just sleep now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a read. See they love each other really! If you liked this please consider leaving a comment. :)


End file.
